Bajo el muérdago
by R.S.Black
Summary: Sonará patético, pero su primer beso fue bajo un muérdago. Querido muérdago, los debidos agradecimientos por parte de James Potter oneshot JL::: regalo de navidad para rebex potter


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling, yo solo lo utilizo para pasar el rato y atormentarlos un poco._

_Últimamente me han dado unos locos arranques de imaginación, pero esto es un pequeño regalo de Navidad para una buena amiga aquí en fanfiction a la cual quiero con todas mis fuerzas, es una gran y verdadera amiga. **Rebecca**, lo prometido es deuda._

_Besos_

_Tu buena amiga_

_**R.S.Black**_

**

* * *

**

**Bajo el muérdago**

Tal vez era la emoción del momento, o simplemente las hormonas femeninas que en Navidad se alborotaban más de lo normal, pero la verdad sea dicha, todas las mujeres en esa época tenían una rara tendencia de pasearse por los pasillos más concurridos acorralando a los hombres-casi siempre a Sirius Black, quien, para qué mentir, no se quejaba-los cuales caminaban desprotegidos por los pasillos-muchos idiotas-y además, sus compañeras de curso tenían muy poco-por no decir nulo-sentido común en esa época del año.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, siempre se podían ver a los merodeadores jugando ajedrez mágico mientras que todas las del sector femenino los miraban como idiotas y dejaban litros y litros de restos de saliva en las mesas y sillones. Lily, por supuesto, no era una de ellas. En su opinión, esas chicas necesitaban tener un poco más de decencia, y dejar de arrastrarse y besar el piso por donde caminaban esos cuatro idiotas.

Otro tema de importancia, era la obsesión de algunos por colocar un muérdago bajo el marco del retrato de La Dama Gorda. A las que compartían habitación con Lily, siempre se les oía diciendo a qué pobre chico iban a acorralar bajo la bendita plantita-_no, pero si dicen que Black besa como los dioses-que va, James Potter es el que mejor besa-¿No han visto cómo cambió Pettigrew en vacaciones? Yo quiero un poco de ese bombón-no, yo prefiero a Lupin, dicen que los modositos son los peores-._

_Dios, creo que ya sé por qué no tengo amigas._

Lily negó con la cabeza como venía haciendo desde hacia ya algún tiempo, cuando sus compañeras de habitación hablaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas de la manera de besar de cada merodeador. Tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación mientras dejaba a sus compañeras riendo tontamente tras la puerta de madera. _No vaya a ser que eso sea contagioso._

Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, y se encontró de frente con Remus que estaba subiendo hacia la habitación de los hombres de séptimo. Le miró un momento y le sonríó como solía hacer cada vez que se la encontraba en los pasillos.

-Hola Lily.

-Remus, ten cuidado con Collins, cree que los modositos son los peores.-Lily terminó de bajar el tramo de las escaleras que le faltaba y dejó atrás a un Remus un poco preocupado y demasiado paranoico. Aferró sus libros al pecho y se encaminó hacia el retrato de La Dama Gorda en el que dos chicos se estaban besando como si su vida se fuera en eso. Lily carraspeó y los miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-los otros dos se quitaron de su camino y ella les volvió a sonreír-gracias, y Zack, tienes lápiz labial aquí.-se señaló sobre el labio superior y después salió rápido de ahí.

Algo que le gustaba de Navidad, era que la biblioteca siempre estaba más vacía de lo normal, los demás estaban muy ocupados haciendo vida social con las lenguas de otros que no tenían nada que hacer en su lugar sagrado. Caminó por los pasillos con armaduras encantadas que cantaban _Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo _una y otra vez -nada mal, sobra decir-.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, vio con horror como Madame Pince corría de un lado a otro con varita en mano persiguiendo a unos libros que proferían alaridos de _Feliz Navidad Madame Pince, gracias por ser como es. La queremos mucho, los merodeadores. _Y otros cuantos que gritaban _Evans, cásate conmigo _con la voz de James un poco alterada pero igualmente reconocible. Lily procuró salir de ahí, seguramente con el genio que tenía la bibliotecaria y el poco espíritu navideño, le echaba toda la culpa a ella por provocar tal desastre.

Caminó nuevamente por los pasillos y procuró ir más despacio, aún no quería llegar a la Sala Común para escuchar los comentarios de las que estaban tras los merodeadores. Ya se imaginaba a Black riendo y diciendo _calma chicas, hay suficiente Sirius para todas. _Dios, cuanta arrogancia en una sola persona.

No, pero lo que si era digno de ver era a Remus mirando a todas partes y escondiéndose tras su libro de Transformaciones cuando Collins bajara por las escaleras. Pobre chico, no se merecía tanto acoso. Peter era otra cosa, no estaría tan feliz por el acoso como Sirius, pero seguramente no se quejaría por la atención.

Al final del pasillo, divisó una figura pelinegra y con lentes encantando una armadura para que en vez de que cantara _Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo, _dijera algo que parecía ser _Evans, se la madre de mis treinta hijos _y otras cuantas cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Se acercó a James y carraspeó provocando que el chico diera un respingo y volteara escondiendo su varita.

-Enternecedor, Potter, pero vas a necesitar más que unas armaduras para que yo me case contigo.-Lily aferró sus libros un poco más en su pecho-lo siento, pero tendré que quitarte cinco puntos por hacer esto.

-Entonces tengo oportunidad-James sonrió y adoptó una pose de meditación-¿Qué tal un vociferador en el desayuno? Eso debe funcionar.

-¿Perdón?

-Has dicho que voy a necesitar más que unas armaduras para que te cases conmigo, bueno, creo que el vociferador es una buena idea ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que debes madurar de una buena vez-la pelirroja reanudó el paso y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Vamos, Evans, dame una pista.-James la seguía de cerca y le rozaba los talones-sé que debe ser algo impresionante para que aceptes, pero dime qué.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez no me quiera casar contigo?

-Eso no es lo que dices en el comedor cuando lo grito frente a todos.

-Tienes razón, lo que digo es algo así como "déjame en paz Potter, y ve a peinarte"

-¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mí.

-No, eso quiere decir que siempre sacas las cosas del contexto y que no sabes aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Eso es bueno.-James asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

-No cuando te han dicho 15.500 veces que no quieren salir, ni casar, ni tener treinta hijos contigo.

-Hasta las cuentas, debo ser muy importante.

-Potter, por favor, esta es la última vez que te lo digo. No me voy a casar conti…-unas cuantas risas y murmullos interrumpieron a Lily, y al ver a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, vio a sus compañeros de Gryffindor haciendo sonidos extraños con la boca. Vio hacia James que estaba extrañamente rojo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy…mierda" _miró hacia arriba y vio al bendito ramito de muérdago sobre ella y sobre James. Tragó saliva y escuchó como James le decía que ella no tenía que hacer eso si no quería. La verdad era que no sabía si quería o no, siempre había escuchado lo bien que besaba el merodeador, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido ese arranque de curiosidad por saberlo. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y miró al chico.

-Es una tonta tradición, lo sé, pero va a ser rápido ¿No? Además, Black no va a dejar de molestarme por haber escapado y seguramente mis compañeras de habitación me destierran y hacen un complot contra mi por haber desaprovechado la "gran oportunidad".-las últimas dos palabras las encerró entre comillas y miró a James sonrojada. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba a ella lo que pensaran Black y su séquito de admiradoras?-que sea rápido e indoloro.-tragó saliva nuevamente y James asintió.

Lily cerró los ojos y sintió como el moreno se acercaba a ella lento pero con determinación. Lo último que sintió, fueron los chiflidos de los demás al verlos.

Los labios de James eran cálidos y suaves, la boca del chico acogió la suya tiernamente y Lily se olvidó del mundo. En un momento de debilidad, sintió como la lengua de James rozaba sus labios y-_al diablo-_Lily los separó y dejó que James entrara. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía que darle la razón a sus compañeras de habitación, James Potter besaba muy bien. No era su primer beso, claro que no, pero si era diferente, James saboreaba su boca y el contacto le estremecía. Al separarse, vio como el Gryffindor sonreía y se relamía disimuladamente los labios. La pelirroja sonrió muy a su pesar y le miró atentamente.

-Creo que el vociferador estaría bien.

* * *

_Ja, terrorífico, hasta yo lo sé, pero esto me hace ilusión y el espíritu Navideño me ha golpeado duramente._

_Becky, sabes que lo hice con todo mi cariño, ojalá te haya gustado._

_Si a alguien más le ha gustado, pues felicidades, si quieren dejar un review por caridad, será recibido con las manos abiertas._

_Besos_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
